Despedidas
by Crimson Mark
Summary: *Dentro da Cronologia de New Dawn* A transformação de Bella em vampira faz Carlisle refletir sobre eternidade, solidão, amor e família.


Despedidas

**por Carlisle Cullen**

Eu fechei devagar a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Edward pedira que eu permanecesse com eles durante a transformação, mas aqueles momentos finais em que cada batida do coração de Bella estava contada eram pessoais, íntimos demais para que eu pudesse continuar no mesmo aposento que eles.

Nunca fui particularmente bom com despedidas, mesmo quando ainda era humano. Despedidas implicam numa separação, mesmo que por breves períodos e, em minha mente, desde aquela época, despedir-me das pessoas que eu amava era perder-me delas um tanto de cada vez.

Minha primeira despedida foi quando, de longe, assisti meu pai ajoelhar-se, chorando, diante da cruz que eu esculpira com mãos trêmulas e quentes – a primeira e única vez em que o vi deixar sua postura séria e constrita e demonstrar alguma emoção além de sua fé cega e sem limites.

Ainda que nos últimos anos, nossa relação tivesse de alguma forma se deteriorado, visto ser eu contra a perseguição implacável e muitas vezes irracional a que ele se dava contra os "demônios e bruxas", naquele momento, desejei desesperadamente consolá-lo, revelar que estava vivo...

Mas eu não estava. Eu era apenas uma sombra do homem que ele chamara de filho; carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue. Eu era um dos demônios da noite, que ele tanto odiava e temia.

Não me restavam alternativas além de partir.

Muitas outras despedidas seguiram-se a esta antes que eu estivesse novamente diante de meu pai – de seu túmulo, para ser exato. Quase um século tinha se passado desde minha transformação e aquela era a primeira vez que eu voltava para casa desde então.

Não havia, contudo, uma _casa_ para onde voltar.

Foi só então que compreendi completamente que estava sozinho, e que essa solidão se estendia pela _eternidade. _

Até então, eu não fora capaz de assimilar o conceito. Não se pode mensurar o eterno, não se pode dividi-lo ou estendê-lo. O que eu sabia sobre eternidade até então era apenas aquilo que aprendera na Bíblia – que o homem possui uma alma; uma alma eterna que, ao final de seu corpo mortal, encontrará o perdão ou o castigo e passará o resto dos tempos a regozijar-se ou a sofrer de acordo com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Eu não sabia classificar se minha vida eterna era minha pena ou uma recompensa. Por vezes, ela era apenas desesperadora. Entediante. Dias que se passavam comigo sentado, observando o ponteiro dos segundos fazer seu caminho, inexorável, transformando-se em minutos e horas.

Outras vezes, era uma explosão de coisas excitantes. Estudar, compreender o mundo, assisti-lo evoluir a cada década. Participar da História em todos os seus períodos.

Eu decidi seguir carreira na medicina.

Não foi uma decisão fácil. Controlar a sede era o maior desafio. Mas poder tratar das pessoas, colocar meus instintos, minhas qualidades a serviço parecia, de alguma forma, compensar aqueles momentos em que tudo o que eu desejava era poder desaparecer do mundo sem deixar rastros; apenas dormir e nunca mais acordar.

Em 1911, alguns anos antes de explodir a Primeira Guerra, meu caminho cruzou com o de Esme. Ela tinha dezesseis anos e uma perna quebrada. Enquanto a atendia na enfermaria do pequeno hospital em Columbus, eu me vi perdido em seus olhos escuros, grandes e cheios de admiração e alegria.

Um mês depois, eu estava de partida para Chicago.

A decisão já estava tomada quando eu a conheci; meu tempo de permanência em cada cidade não podia ser muito estendido. Eu não envelhecia. O fato de me sentir ligeiramente atraído por ela, contudo, acelerou o processo.

Eu não podia agir em meus sentimentos. Não era justo com ela e seria simplesmente devastador para mim. Eu não poderia revelar meu segredo sem colocá-la em perigo. E, mesmo que tudo pudesse, hipoteticamente, dar certo, o que eu faria quando ela estivesse em seu leito de morte e eu continuasse minha versão jovem e imutável da pessoa que ela conhecera?

Aquela era uma despedida que eu não desejava fazer.

Vampiros se ligam a apenas um companheiro durante toda sua existência. Assim como nossos sentidos e instintos se tornam mais fortes após nossa transformação, também alcançam um novo patamar o nível de nossas emoções.

Minha existência já era miserável o suficiente para que eu adicionasse a ela um amor que teria um prazo de validade muito pequeno para mim – cinqüenta, sessenta anos juntos e depois, o quê? Apenas as lembranças, memórias que jamais poderiam ser colocadas de lado, que estariam para sempre a assombrar cada passo do caminho?

Estes não eram meus pensamentos à época, é claro. Eu considerara Esme uma menina adorável, por quem qualquer um se apaixonaria com facilidade, tendo imensa sorte por poder tê-la a seu lado. Mais que isso era ultrapassar uma linha invisível que eu sequer sabia que me impusera.

Em 1918, cercado pela morte causada pela _Influenza_ em Chicago, após assistir inúmeras despedidas, observar vários de meus colegas e conhecidos adoecerem e acabarem-se em poucos dias, eu transformei Edward Masen em um vampiro.

Aquele fora o último pedido de Elizabeth em seu leito de morte – que eu salvasse seu filho. Em outro momento, eu teria discutido comigo mesmo o significado de _salvação_ – se permitir que Edward continuasse a viver, permanecendo neste mundo, era dar-lhe uma nova oportunidade ou condená-lo a uma eternidade vazia, em que somamos os dias como se fossem horas e os séculos, como se fossem anos.

Mas eu estava cansado. Cansado de voltar para uma casa vazia; cansado de ter apenas contatos superficiais com as outras pessoas ao meu redor, incapaz de aprofundar qualquer relacionamento por medo das conseqüências que tais atos poderiam trazer.

Acima de tudo, eu estava cansado de estar sozinho.

Assim, eu transformei Edward. E, três anos depois, quando reencontrei Esme à beira da morte, não hesitei em transformá-la também. Não demorou muito para que meus sentimentos ultrapassassem minha razão e, finalmente, eu a tomei como minha esposa.

Ao longo dos anos, minha família cresceu. Rosalie e depois Emmett. Alice e Jasper. Bella.

Eu compreendia os sentimentos de Edward. Podia me solidarizar com algumas de suas atitudes, ainda que não concordasse com elas. Eu entendia seu esforço em não permitir que a alma de Bella fosse corrompida, mas eu não mais acreditava que esta vida, existência, como quer que devamos chamá-la, fosse uma punição.

A transformação de cada um de nós tinha nos dado uma segunda chance. Uma segunda chance de sermos felizes, uma segunda chance de fazermos alguma diferença.

Eu percebi isso no momento em que passei a ter uma razão para voltar para casa todos os dias, ansioso para ver o que minha família tinha aprontado durante minha ausência, ver o sorriso de Esme, filosofar com Edward, repreender Emmett por sua última peça.

Bella percebera isso muito antes de Edward. Não há sentido em uma eternidade solitária, feita apenas de despedidas. No momento em que temos alguém por quem olhar e alguém que olhe por nós... então a eternidade pode passar num piscar de olhos. Para sempre não é tempo suficiente para ser feliz.

Meu filho estava, finalmente, fazendo as pazes com essa idéia.

Eu podia ouvir os murmúrios das vozes de Edward e Bella, os movimentos dele, o farfalhar dos lençóis sob o corpo humano e frágil de sua esposa. Aquela era uma despedida necessária. Por algum tempo, ele deveria perdê-la, para poder recebê-la de volta.

Então, não haveria mais despedidas. E a eternidade estaria em cada amanhecer... naquele que era o primeiro e o último dia de nossas vidas.


End file.
